The Last Bella
by sarahlizzie
Summary: For years, we have been led to believe that there is only one Edward, one Bella. What if we were suddenly proven wrong? The new vampire is here, and he's coming for the Last Bella. Not meant to be serious. Better than it sounds. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Bella**

**A/N: **Set between Twilight and New Moon. This was just something random my friend and I thought up, it's really just a bit of fun. Just picture an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. =P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edwards or Bella, or any other character in these books. Steph owns them: and she has implanted my brain with the strange compulsion to write fanfiction based on her novels.**

I sat in Edward's marble caress, gazing blankly at the TV. I could see the shapes and colours moving around on the screen, but I couldn't decipher the actual storyline of the cheesy Mexican telenovela we were watching with Charlie. I was still unsure why we were watching it; nobody seemed to be particularly interested. I opened my mouth to suggest changing the channel, but the phone rang before I could speak. Rising from Edward's cold grasp, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, puzzled. I wasn't expecting anybody to call.

"Are you Bella Swan?" The speaker had a thick German accent, but he spoke with familiar honeyed tones.

I cautiously answered yes.

"Edward Cullen is there, yes?"

"Who is this?" I noticed that both Charlie and Edward were staring at me now.

"It does not matter at this point in time, Bella Swan. Just tell me the answer." Something about his sweet voice, although marred by the heavy accent, made me answer yes.

"Danke," was his brief reply before the line went dead. I put the phone down and went to sit back next to Edward.

"That was odd."

"Who was it?" Charlie asked, leaning forward.

"Someone with a German accent. No idea who it was." Without wanting it to, my pulse quickened. Edward noticed this subtle change, and stood up, throwing me a glance that my father wouldn't be able to pick up.

"Do you want a drink, Bella?" he asked, his liquid topaz eyes meeting my brown ones.

"I'll…um…come with you." I stood up and followed him into the kitchen, struggling to keep up with his long strides. He stopped abruptly when he reached the linoleum tiles of Charlie's kitchen, spun on the spot gracefully and looked into my eyes.

"Tell me exactly what happened." His velvety voice was serious. His tension made me nervous.

"Well, uh…" I stuttered.

"Look, Bella. Everything's fine." He lifted up his hand and stroked a cold thumb across my cheek. "It's not anything to worry about, honestly."

"Well," I said, breaking his gaze so I wouldn't risk losing concentration, "this man answered, and he asked if I was Bella Swan, and he asked if you were here." I stopped to look at Edward's suddenly blank face.

"And you told him yes?"

I nodded.

"Bella," he said, lowering his voice and looking away awkwardly. "Do you believe in parallel universes?"

I gazed at him, bemused.

"Would you believe me if I told you that vampires could travel into other universes?"

I was still staring at him, but then I started to giggle.

"Bella, this is serious: I'm not kidding."

I stopped, staring into his eyes and slapping a hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry. Continue."

"Wait." Edward froze, staring over my head. "Did you say he had a German accent?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Really strong one."

He paused, his golden eyes glazing over.

"He's here. He's in Forks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim, disclaim, disclaim, yadda, yadda, yadda, etc, etc, etc. I'm running out of witty things to say in these disclaimers. Eddy and Bells. Not mine. **

"So," I said, grasping Edward's neck as we sped towards his house, "what you're saying is that a vampire from another universe has come to Forks and is looking for me. How do you know he's from a parallel universe?"

"It sounds like it could be James."

Who, I remembered, was dead.

"…but I'm not sure. The accent is distracting."

I gulped as we slowed and reached his house. I reluctantly let go of his neck, but reached for his hand as soon as my feet were firmly on the ground. Alice rushed out of the front door, dancing daintily.

"Edward!" she gasped, running towards us. "Don't be so mean to Mike Newton! He can't help liking Bella!"

"I…what?" He stared at Alice, eyebrows furrowed, but then realisation dawned. "Alice, that wasn't me." I glanced at their faces, confused.

"Well who was it then? He looked exactly like you, and he was cornering Mike. Everybody knows you're jealous of him."

It occurred to me then that Alice had had another vision.

Edward thought hard for a moment, and then his eyes went wide with fear.

"He's me."

I looked at him, puzzled.

"What?"

"Bella, the German vampire: he's me."

"You mean, a you from another universe?"

He nodded gravely.

"He's looking for you, and he's hungry."

I was brought back to memories of how Edward was before he loved me: he was so desperate to drink my blood; he had to go to Alaska so he wouldn't have to give up his 'vegetarian' diet. A hungry Edward who didn't care whether I was dead was disastrous. I snuggled closer to his arm.

"Don't worry, Bella. We won't let him get you. We haven't let you down yet!" Alice hugged my waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahoy! Disciamerrr: Arr, Edward and Bella, they be the property of Stephenie Meyerrr, and I not be attemptin' to steal herr booty.**

It was Sunday, and Charlie was out fishing with Billy. I was writing a letter to Renée, and Edward was reading over my shoulder as I attempted to dissuade my mother from starting windsurfing. He was in the mood for distracting me – I could tell – because I was still worried about this parallel Edward who was intent on killing me. I would have hoped that a good night's sleep would calm me, but my panic just grew during the night.

"Bella," he said, stroking my neck. I was sure he was going to say something to keep my mind off his deadly alter-ego, but he said, "I'm going to go look for him."

"Edward, no." I stopped typing and turned around to face him. "You can't do that. Let me come with you."

"No, Bella. Not in a million years." He stroked my cheek.

"You know how much it would kill me to just wait and see what happens. I want to help." I stood up, a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You'll stay here," he said firmly, pushing me back down onto my seat. I frowned at him, unsure as to what brought on his sudden harshness. "And I'll be fine. It's just one vampire, and I know all his best moves." He bent down to put his icy lips on mine, smiling crookedly as he pulled away.

"I'll be fine, and so will you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Attenshun. Disclaymer alurt. Teh caracters Edwurd and Bella are not mi kitty toys. Tehy r Steffi's kitty toys, and i am just borowin dem. Now bring me cheezburger.**

**A/N: Sorry about the terrible German in this chapter; I basically just stuck it in an online translator. :S  
**

I sat at the base of the stairs, worrying. Ten minutes had passed since Edward left, and I rubbed my temples, trying to clear my head and relax. A cold breeze came from under a crack in the front door, making me shiver. I let my head fall into my palms, closing my eyes.

The doorbell rang, making me jump. I was reluctant to open the door, but my instincts told me that it was safe, that it was Edward, perhaps.

And it was Edward.

His familiar face smiled at me, his black eyes eager.

Hang on.

Black?

I could swear they were gold before.

As his lips curled around his teeth, it occurred to me that this was not my Edward.

"Curious," he said, his German accent thick like treacle, and he cocked his head to the side, "I can't hear your thoughts either. Oh well, it just makes it that much easier to kill you."

I froze, staring death in the face again, not giving myself time to think how weird it was to hear Edward speak with this unfamiliar accent.

He let out a dark chuckle. "First, Bella let me explain to you why I'm here. I know your Edward has explained to you the whole parallel universe thing..." he waved his hand in the air nonchalantly, "...but I will take the liberty of explaining why _you _are so special to me."

He took a step towards me, and I tried to step back, but tripped over a rug in the hallway. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable collision with the floor, but none came. Instead, the Other Edward had grasped my wrist so I wouldn't fall, and he pulled me back up to him, so we were standing just a few inches apart.

"When I first met my Bella," he continued, his sweet, cool breath swirling around me. It suddenly became much harder to hate him. "...I followed her home and killed her that night. After that, I traveled the universes, searching for more Bellas so I could taste that delicious blood again. _You_, my friend," he ran a cold finger down my cheek, "are the last Bella."

This didn't shock me as much as he thought it would. Until yesterday, I hadn't even thought that there could be more than one Bella. It was interesting, though, thinking about how my life might have been different if Edward or I had made different decisions. What if he _had _decided to kill me that day he first met me? What if I had never made the decision to move to Forks?

I woke from my daydream when the vampire impatiently clicked his fingers in front of my face. "Hallo! If you aren't going to pay attention, Bella, this won't be as good..." Giggling nervously, I looked him straight in the face, but was surreptitiously trying to pry my wrist free from his grasp.

"You're not going to get away that easily. _Möchtest du tanzen, _Bella?"

I blinked.

"What?"

"_Möchtest du tanzen?_"

"Umm… 36?"

The Other Edward growled.

He didn't seem to actually want an answer from me, and so instead he lifted up is hand, setting me dangling with my toes just touching the ground. He spun me round and I hung there, helplessly. I heard the snap of my wrist before I felt the shooting pain.

Checklist: tick the broken bone.

Wait…isn't this about the time where Edward should come rushing in to kill my oppressor and save me?

Nope. Apparently not.

The Other Edward twirled me one last time and then dropped me into a low dip. His hand was on the small of my back and had let go of my wrist. Now I could feel the full pain of my wrist as it throbbed. I whimpered.

He let his nose graze along the side of my neck, taking a deep breath as he did so. Geez, draw it out even more why don't you?

"_Dien Geruch ist zu verlietend. Es ist zu schlecht, dass du bist die letzte Bella_. Your scent is so tempting. It is too bad you are the last Bella."

"In that case, why don't you keep her 'til another day? You don't want to waste the last ever drop of that blood, do you?"

My Edward stood as a silhouette in the doorway, looking, well, quite terrifying, actually.

"_Sie ist schon tot._ She is already dead."

"That's where you're mistaken. I know you don't care about your family, but I do. I have backup."

And sure enough, Emmett and Jasper came and flanked him, looking rather menacing in the doorway.

The Other Edward put me gently down.

"_Sie ist lohnt die Mühe. _She is worth fighting for."

"May the best vampire win."

Edward suddenly crouched, his face twisted in a snarl, and his lips pulled back over his teeth. The searing pain of my broken wrist was almost forgotten as I watched my love square off to himself. Both Edwards looked as terrifying as each other and I found myself having to remind myself which was which.

There was no winning this fight. The Other Edward would predict my Edward's movements as soon as he thought of them, and vice versa. The only way was for Jasper and Emmett to intervene, but they had to do it spontaneously, otherwise the Other Edward would see it coming.

I didn't see it coming.

As quick as a human could blink, Edward and Jasper had pinned my captor down, and Emmett was wreaking havoc on his form. I saw an arm fly off and crash into a lamp.

"Stop."

"What?" said Jasper and Emmett in unison, looking quizzically at Edward.

"Stop, or we're just as bad as him."

Emmett paused, considering whether to obey Edward or continue to desecrate his counterpart.

"Fine."

As soon as he was free, the Other Edward sprang up, missing a few limbs. The Cullens shooed him out of the door with one last growl. But before the door closed behind him, he looked back, straight into my eyes, and said:

"I'll be back, Bella."

And he disappeared from my sight.

The four of us were silent for a moment, before I quietly asked, "Is it safe to let him out there?"

"Of course," Emmett replied, a smile forming on his lips. "He's 'armless."

"I was wondering when you were finally going to say that. It's been in your head for at least two minutes."

Emmett simply laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

***yawn* This disclaimer is calling a strike, but he still tells you that Sarah does not own any Twilight sorta stuff. Pay him more and maybe he'll tell you that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I cradled my plaster-casted wrist as I lay in bed, and listened to Edward gently hum my lullaby to me. Before I drifted off to sleep, I asked him something.

"If vampires can go between universes, why don't they do it all the time?"

He sighed regretfully. "I suppose there's no point protecting you from the truth." I was suddenly wide awake and very interested.

"To go between universes, a vampire must make a huge sacrifice. They must kill a person they love."

I gasped.

"The first time he did it, you were sufficient. But you weren't enough the next times for whoever the higher power is who decides who goes and who stays. So he had to choose someone else. His family."

"That's terrible!"

"The second time he changed universes, he killed Alice; the next time it was Carlisle – you can see where this is going."

I was dumb-struck.

"What kind of person must he be to do that?" I asked after a long period of silence.

"Not a person: a monster."

He stroked my hair once.

"Now get some sleep; and don't you dare worry."

* * *

**Yeyy! It's over! I just wanted to finally get this story that's been floating around in my documents forEVER up here and out of my system. **

**I am terribly sorry about the delay on 'Fate is a Strong Word,' and I am trying really hard to finish chapter 5.**

**There is a new poll up on my profile; "What would you love to see Edward do in a fanfic?" 'Bella' is not one of the choices, unfortunately. Check it out! **

**Thanks for enduring this brief spell of awkwardness. I will return to normal and 'Fate' as soon as possible. .  
**


End file.
